


Coming Home

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mick Davies/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Castiel gets stranded in a small town on the weekend of the holidays. There he meets Dean Winchester and begins to slowly enjoy the path that had been set.





	Coming Home

First his plane was delayed which resulted in Castiel Novak missing his check in at the only hotel within a five mile radius of bumblefuck Kansas and now he was currently looking around wondering just where he was going to spend his weekend until he headed out Monday and back home. 

 

Some days he really hated the holidays. 

 

“Winchester Cabin is always open and got a few spare bedrooms.” A woman in her late fifties had told him. The town he was currently stranded in was small, the population no more than maybe a hundred people had eyed him casually and spoken to him with excitement when he asked if maybe there was somewhere with rooms available. “And those boys are just the sweetest things. When you get there. Ask for Dean. He runs the place with his baby brother Sam but Sam is more behind the scenes. Dean is the face of the place. Oh you'll love it there. The cabin has a wonderful history. Built by their great grandfather almost seventy- years ago and by hand no less. If you don't feel at home there, well then something is wrong with you.” 

 

The old lady began walking away. She left Castiel alone in the almost deserted sidewalk of the town next to the general store without so much as letting him know just how to get to the cabin. 

 

He found a nice man by the name of Mick who offered to take him since he was heading that way themselves. Castiel dragged his two suitcases and lifted them into the back of the van. The man's dog held the front seat and Castiel was forced in the back seat. 

 

Mick had a daughter who smiled the moment that she saw Castiel and for an hour, it was the first time that made Castiel realize that maybe kids wasn't for him. 

 

“I'm sorry about Janine.” Mick had frowned after getting his daughter out of the car. Castiel had endured the five year old deciding to paint his nails. “She gets excited when she sees someone new and she's learning to paint nails. But if anything the seafoam green looks good on you.” 

 

Castiel smiled brightly at the man and followed him into the cabin. 

 

For a lack of a better word, the cabin was quaint and beautiful but with a small town charm that looked like something straight out of a hallmark movie. 

 

“It's cute.” 

 

Mick shook his head. “It is. I've been coming up here every year with my husband. We actually met here when we were younger.” 

 

“Where is he if you don't mind me asking?” Castiel hoped that his tone didn't sound too somber. The entire ride up Mick had never mentioned a husband. And he wonder if maybe… and he didn't want to push boundaries. 

 

“He's not dead. He just came up ahead of time. Some business to take care of. I told him that I would meet him later. He's in there preparing for our visit.” 

 

The door of the cabin opened and a tall man walked out. His hair covered half his face and he was bundled under a large winter coat. The little girl ran towards the man and he picked her up.  Obviously the father. 

 

“You finally made it.” The man said. He smiled at Mick, kissed him when he got close enough. 

 

“Yeah. Sorry I'm late. I had to help this guy. He needs a place to stay for the weekend. There are some rooms still available.” 

 

“Of course there are. Its not busy this weekend.  He's just in luck.” The man looked past Mick and held out a hand for Castiel to shake. “I'm Sam Winchester and welcome to my family's cabin.” 

 

“Castiel Novak.” 

 

So this was one of the Winchesters that the old lady had mentioned. The one that was more behind the scenes.  That meant that the other one must have been inside. 

 

“If you want, Just head inside and my brother Dean will get you all set up with a room and something to drink. I'll take your bags.” 

 

“Thanks. Uh. And thank you Mick for everything.” 

 

“Not a problem Sam.” 

 

                                                ×

 

Despite its size, the inside of the cabin was slightly larger than the outside. He saw maybe a few people. Three at the most that day near the fireplace and idly chatted. He made his way toward the front counter. 

 

“Hi. I'm here to check in. I was told that there were rooms available.” 

 

The man, whose back to him turned around and for a brief second, Castiel was stunned. Eyes like that just didn't appear out of nowhere. He didn't say much, just regained his composure. “and you must be Dean Winchester. I met your brother outside and a nice old lady told me about you.” 

 

“We have rooms.” Dean chuckled. “No need to flatter me.” 

 

“Not flattering. Honestly this place is adorable for a small town classic. Some rich history I heard about it.” 

 

Dean began jotting something down in a hardback book. 

 

“This place is a legacy. Alright. What's your name stranger?” 

 

“Castiel Novak.” 

 

“Cas Novak.” 

 

“It's Castiel. Not Cas.” 

 

Dean had a smile that reached his eyes and oh wow, Maybe this was a mistake after all. 

 

“Castiel is so… informal. Cas makes it feel like you're home. We're all family here.” 

 

A wink. 

 

Wait… no. That couldn't have been right. He wasn't winking at him. He wasn't flirting was he? Castiel didn't mind a hook up, of course but so soon? 

 

“You're gonna be in room 4. It's upstairs. Right next door to mine actually. If you need anything just holler. I'll try to make your stay as relaxing as possible.” 

 

“Thank you Dean.” 

 

“And hey, Cas. Make sure you're dressed for dinner tonight. We have dinner together to get to know each one another better.” 

 

Castiel grinned, taking the key from Dean. “Casual or formal?” 

 

“Whatever floats your boat blue eyes. Just make sure that you're here by seven. We start at seven-thirty.” 

 

And there it was. 

 

Another wink that crinkled towards Dean's eyes, shining something that sent a shiver of excitement down Castiel's spine. 

 

                                          °•

 

Castiel hadn't even noticed that his phone had died. The moment that he entered the room he plugged it in and waited for it to turn on. 

 

The room had a distinct smell: Cinnamon and gingerbread. He sat on the bed and just basically would wait until it was time for dinner. 

 

No television. 

 

Not a surprise there. 

 

Fifteen minutes passed before the boredom set in. Castiel grabbed his coat and left out the room. He was sure that he could find something to do to hide his time until it was time for dinner. 

 

Oddly, Castiel had only ran into four other people while wandering around the cabin. Yet he noticed much more cars and rooms around the place.  

 

“Castiel!” Mick held an armful of logs. 

 

“Hey Mick. What are you doing?” 

 

“Oh uh. The heater in our room went out so Sam undid the fireplace and we have the logs for that.” 

 

“Do you need any help?” 

 

It was obvious that he did, Mick struggled with the logs in his hand and Castiel grabbed some of the logs from the shorter man as the two began walking towards Mick's room. 

 

“So. Sam was telling me that Dean and you hit it off.” 

 

Castiel frowned. “What? I met Dean today. How did we hit it off?” 

 

“Sam sees what others can't. He noticed the way that Dean's eyes lit up when he saw you and spoke to you. It's crazy and Sam isn't and neither is Dean. It's just… you know the holidays and all that and Dean's been lonely for so long. I think it was love at first sight.” 

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I don't believe in that crap. And yeah, Dean is handsome but I literally just met him today and I leave in two days. This isn't some hallmark movie where suddenly I'm gonna fall head over heels in love with a guy I know nothing about because he called me cute.” 

 

“He called you cute?” 

 

“No. I mean, not in so many words but yeah. He likes my eyes.” 

 

“That's… something.” They stopped in front Mick's room and Sam greeted them. 

 

“Hey Castiel.” 

 

“Sam.” 

 

Sam grabbed the logs from Castiel and headed inside the room. 

 

“Thanks. And see you tonight for dinner?” 

 

Castiel nodded. “Yeah. See you tonight.” 

 

  * °



 

Dinner was dinner. 

 

Castiel didn't feel any different than when he was at home our out in a restaurant but he could see how everyone else acted around. 

 

Mick and Sam sat close to Dean while their daughter played with the other children in the cabin. Dean was across from Castiel, trying to engage him into conversations and it really didn't fit. Castiel preferred to stay to himself, checking his phone every few minutes for any sign that he could get out on Monday. 

 

“Seriously Cas. Put that thing away. Enjoy the food and chatter.” 

 

“It's Castiel. Not Cas. And I need to see if I can get a flight. I need to be back in New York by Wednesday and I need a flight.” 

 

“It's the holidays. And you're in Kansas. Trust me, you're not getting a flight any time soon. I would suggest staying here and enjoying spending time with a bunch of strangers.” 

 

And sure enough, Dean was right.  

 

Every flight that Castiel looked into had been cancelled. He really had no choice but to stay here until after the holidays. 


End file.
